Absurda Cenicienta
by Asuna Lucy Haruno
Summary: Porque no todo siempre acaba con un final de cuento de hadas...¿O si?


Absurda Cenicienta..

Me encontraba caminando amenamente por las calles de Konoha, pensándo y divagando, cuándo algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, llama mi atención dentro de un bar.

-Naruto, Hinata...-Murmuré dejando que las bolsas que traía conmigo cayeran al suelo.

**_En un bar de mi barrio que no quiero recordar,_**  
**_vi a mi novio, besando a mi amiga._**  
**_El dolor de saborear veneno tan letal,_**  
**_perder tiempo en dos seres que quería..._**

-No puede ser..-Susurré mientras que salía corriendo de allí.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

_**Y con mis ojos logro ver un cuento de papel...**_

Después de todo, ¿Sólo eran mentiras? ¿Acaso era mi cuerpo lo que el tanto quería?

**_Mi reina decías, yo te creí,_**  
**_la reina de nada es lo que fui._**  
**_Absurda cenicienta, así me sentí,_**  
**_perdida en un cuento real, ¿Como puede ser?_**

-Ayer te vi, tú estabas ahí, con ella- Te encaré al día siguiente, sacando el coraje de quién sabe dónde. Reíste ante mi comentario.

-¿Pero que dices? Estas loca.- Si, así me decías. Me abrazaste y como otras tantas veces, me hiciste tuya.

_**Repetidamente te pedí, más de una explicación,**_  
_**"Estas loca" Eso me decías,**_  
_**y ahí volví a creer, este cuento de papel y alejarme, de esas tonterias.**_

-Pobre niña ingenua- Te oí decir cuándo seguramente creíste que aún estaba dormida.  
Saliste del apartamento, sin siquiera mirar atrás.  
Ahí me decidí, que aunque me doliera, me alejaría de ti.

_**Y con mis manos romperé, el cuento de papel...**_

Me levanté de la cama que, con intenciones de irme de allí, pero antes de salír, pude ver como reposaba en la mesa una nota, la cuál decía: "Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, luego te veo. Te amo, mi reina"

**_Mi reina decías, yo te creí,_**  
**_la reina de nada es lo que fui._**  
**_Absurda cenicienta, así me sentí,_**  
**_perdida en un cuento real, ¿Como puede ser?_**

Los días pasaron, días en los que mi corazón se rompía lentamente.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- Murmuré, mirándote de frente.

-Luego- Me besaste desenfrenadamente, sin amor, sólo con pasión.

-No Naruto- Te aparté de mi.- Ya no más, me cansé de que juegues conmigo y de que mi corazón sea siempre el que salga herido.- Suspiré, aún debatiendome entre la razón y el corazón.- Lo nuestro... Se acabó- Susurré, sintiéndome desfallecer.  
Sonreiste con sorna.

-Tú te lo pierdes- Y saliste de allí, alejándote de mí.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, llorando.

"Mami, cuándo sea grande, me casaré con un príncipe azul ¿Sabes?" Hasta hace unos meses, creí que ese príncipe azul era Naruto, que tonta y ciega fui, negandome a ver la realidad.  
Él no me amaba, y esto, no era un cuento de hadas. Era la realidad, la cruda y dolorosa realidad en la que el amor para siempre, no existía.

_**Repentinamente recordé,**_  
_**que quise ser feliz.**_

Y ahí me di cuenta de que vivía en un cuento irreal, en el que tú eras el príncipe y yo la princesa.

Sollozé, queriendo salir a por ti.

No, no podía retractarme, debía ser fiel a mi desición aunque en el trayecto, se me parta el corazón.

_**Ay dolor, amor, dolor, dolor, no vuelvas más...**_

Debía de salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y alejarte de mis pensamientos. Se terminó, ya no seguiría siendo yo la ingenua que sufría por tu amor. No, ya no más.

**_Venceré, robaré, mi cuento de papel..._**

Pero, sin poder evitarlo recordé esos momentos de felicidad, en los que juntos reíamos sin importar lo demás. En los que "Te amo mi reina" Decías y yo te creía. Que ilusiónes de una pobre niña el que esas palabras hayan sido verdad.

**_Mi reina decías, yo te creí,_**  
**_la reina de nada es lo que fui._**  
**_Absurda cenicienta, así me sentí,_**  
**_perdida en un cuento real..._**

No, necesitaba dejar de pensar, alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente...

**_Mi reina decías, yo te creí,_**  
**_la reina de nada es lo que fui._**  
**_Absurda cenicienta, así me sentí,_**  
**_perdida en un cuento real..._**

Alejarlos de una buena vez y así, volver a empezar porque...

_**Esto se acabó.**_

Miré al cielo y rogué.

-Sólo otra oportunidad.

Y de tonta choqué, contra aquél joven de ojos negros, los cuales me dejaron hipnotizada.

-Lo siento.- Murmuré.

-No importa, también fue mi culpa.- Pareció dudar- Sasuke...

-Sakura...

«_No importa cuantas veces tropieces, siempre vuelvete a levantar._

_Para así encontrar una nueva oportunidad de amar_.»

_**"¿Fin?"**_


End file.
